


Smug

by nerigby96



Series: Dreams That Once Were True [5]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: 1950s, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: A hotel room.Somewhere.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Dreams That Once Were True [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Smug

Jerry shoots him a dazzling smug grin in the mirror as he ties his tie.

“Don’t be jealous, bubbe.”

Dean puts down his comic book and mulls this over. “Aw, c’mon Jer, I’m not jealous.” He strokes up his spine. “You ain’t his, right?”

Jerry swallows.

“You’re mine.”

Trembling suddenly: “Paul?”

“Tell me you’re mine.” Squeezing the back of his neck.

Jerry blinks slow. Like he’s falling asleep. “I’m yours.”

“See?” He turns away, back to Gotham City.

“Sh-show me.” One faltering step toward him. “Show me I’m yours.”

“Don’t need to.”

“But I—”

“You just think about that tonight.”


End file.
